


Assassin Outclassin'

by Prank (NekoPrankster218)



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Based on a Tumblr Post, Comedy, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Halo 5, Tumblr made me do it, or more specifically mentioning how they always fail, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrankster218/pseuds/Prank
Summary: Thel: “Mahkee told me that wearing a shirt with a target painted on it, is inappropriate given the failed assassination attempt last week, so I’ve changed it.”Rtas: “….It looks exactly the same.”Thel: “Yeah, but now it glows in the dark too.”
Relationships: Thel 'Vadam | The Arbiter & Rtas 'Vadum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Assassin Outclassin'

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this dialogue prompt: https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/189729518587/person-a-person-b-told-me-that-wearing-a-shirt

Rtas stared at the mighty Kaidon of Vadam Keep and glorious leader of the Swords of Sanghelios: Thel ‘Vadam. At this point, he had been frozen in this state for so long that his superior waved a hand in front of his eyes. This caused Rtas to flinch, and finally voice his inner thoughts.

“What on Sanghelios are you wearing?”

Thel looked down at the ceremonial armor.

“A commissioned set for public and diplomatic appearances. I had to send it back for changes…”

“I thought you already had one?”

“Ah, the Kaidon armor.” Thel nodded. “No, this one is different.”

“I can see that…” Rtas leaned his head to inspect all the different markings. “Those arrows...are they…?”

“Pointing to my hearts and other vital organs? Yes.”

“And all those X’s…”

“Highlighting my joints.”

“And that...are those targets on your chest and skull?”

“Why yes. I made sure to include both human, Sangheili, and Jiralhanae style-targets. I doubted Kig-yar ones would be needed...and Unggoy are familiar with all types.”

For several long moments, Rtas remained silent. Thel simply allowed his friend to stew in his inner thoughts. Until said friend forced his gaze to be locked with Thel’s for his next question.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

Thel tried to look offended, but the subtle twitch in his mandibles betrayed his amusement. “That is a ridiculous notion, Rtas ‘Vadum. I have fought off every manner of foe to keep my hearts beating, utilizing every method in preserving the survival of myself, my people, and my allies.”

This was true. Thel ‘Vadam was a talented swordsman and a well-respected commander. His career was marked with a billion lives taken and dozens of destroyed worlds. He had also assisted in efforts that saved the entire galaxy. For every failure were a hundred other successes. 

And most importantly, he was perhaps the only unifying figure for the Sangheili in the current era. He was too humble to admit it, but many supporting him knew. His death would ruin all the progress of keeping the Sangheili going post-Covenant. He was too valuable, too wise, too strong to simply be lost so soon. Even Thel himself had to know he had to live.

“Which is why I’ve had this armor designed to assist potential assassins in their endeavors.”

Rtas nearly slammed his fist into the nearest wall. “Gods only know-!” He ground his teeth to contain his growing volume. “ _ Why _ you would do that.”

“Simple.” Thel said, unfazed by the outburst. “They keep failing. Even last week...so easy was it for me to twist out of the way of a hidden mercenary. My sword sailing into his neck...not even on purpose.”

Thel was humble on his important, but apparently not his skill.

Rtas sighed. “Please tell me you at least consulted someone about this.”

“Of course. Although...I believe there was a miscommunication between myself and Lak about the purpose of this armor. I feel he sees this as more of a…” Thel paused to think of the phrase. “Show of dominance?”

“ _ Lak _ agreed to this?!”

“As did Murok, who seemed pleased with the design. Vari even complimented the color scheme.”

“Let me rephrase, for my own sake...tell me there is someone who you showed the design to that proved to neither be a madman or yes-man?”

“Ah, Mahkee ‘Chava. She’s the reason I had to get it changed. ‘This is inappropriate’, she told me. ‘They go after you day and night, and this is what you do?’ Very disappointed...”

“You don’t say.” Rtas looked over the armor again. “And now you seek to upset her by disregarding her criticism?”

“What? Of course not. I completely agreed with her point.”

Rtas blinked slowly, trying to understand the logic in all of this.

“Now it glows in the dark.”


End file.
